Reconnaissance Mayhem!
by chromeluster27
Summary: Curiosity kills the cat. And this stalking mission Tsuna and his -crazy- guardians have schemed will lecture them about this fact in a cruel way, CARNIVORE-STYLE. They've discovered that the tonfa indeed kills the gossiper. -TYL!Guardians plus TYL!1896-


**Title:** Reconnaissance Mayhem!

**Author:** chromeluster27

**Genre:** Humor, Friendship, (traces of) Romance

**Pairing:** General, TYL!Guardians plus TYL!1896

**Rating:** PG-13/T

**Warnings: **Traces of OOCness, crazy storyline, MS Word as the beta reader. XD

**Summary: **Curiosity kills the cat. And this stalking mission Tsuna and his -crazy- guardians have schemed will lecture them about this fact in a cruel way, CARNIVORE-STYLE. They've discovered that the tonfa indeed kills the gossiper. -TYL!Guardians plus TYL!1896-

**Disclaimer: **I don't own 'Katekyo Hitman Reborn!'. The awesome Amano Akira-sensei was very lucky she was. :D I envy her, really… I'm sure you do too. ^_^

**A/N**: Hello! A general/1896 story from yours truly here… XD I know, I know, THIS IS CRAZY. Blah, I'm drained and hungry, and I just speed-typed this one because I don't want to lose this idea (because if the idea is kept floating in my cerebrum, it will disappear in no time!). That's why it's unfinished, and due to my school, well, it might take me ages before getting the inspiration for this one again… So much with this babbling…

Please enjoy my craziness, minna~!

**{ Kimi no egao, boku no egao… Egakareru PEEJI wo sagashite… :D }**

_**Mission Phase 1: Spy to Verify!**_

"Are you sure about _that_ information?"

The Vongola boss, Sawada Tsunayoshi asked the questions in front of the guardians seated together with him in that huge round mahogany table.

"Kufufufu… Why, Sawada Tsunayoshi? Do you doubt my credibility?"

With a subtle annoyed smirk, the Mist illusionist followed this response to the brunet with a swift folding of his arms on his chests.

"A-ah! It's not like that, Mukuro… But… Oh, it was just because I didn't saw _that_ coming…"

He nervously replied to the slightly irritated Mist Guardian. Obviously, his waving hands if denial was not able to pacify the cunning nature of his company. Mukuro just shrugged his shoulders and answered,

"Kufufufu… I know it was really hard to believe. In fact I was astonished myself when _she_ admitted _that_ to me, but I was more surprised at the fact that they were able to keep _their connection_ from my skeptic eyes…"

Tsuna cannot find the right word to spill that's why he just decided to let out an anxious chuckle and hesitantly shook his head in agreement to the other man.

The young mafia boss then turned his attention to the four other guardians seated with them at the same table.

His big hazel orbs widened more in amusement and the same time concerned for the other four bodies, which seemed to lose their souls because of the revelation they heard a few minutes ago from the resident illusionist. The four of them resembled each other's expression—eyes awestricken in bewilderment, and jaws stiffened in that broader-than-usual form. They were trying to open their mouths to muster something out of it, but they failed horribly that in turn they looked like a gaping goldfish gasping for oxygen.

The world seemed to have stopped rotating in their time frame, perhaps.

The silence between the six of them continued for a few vulnerable minutes, when at last the storm guardian managed to take a hold of himself, gulped a big amount of saliva and was finally able to release his sentiments,

"Juudaime, if the rumor this pineapple—I mean, uhm… Mukuro rather, told us, then we must be happy… right?"

The silver-haired Mafioso then shook his head in an attempt to persuade his Boss to agree with him. The other three persons have also recovered from their dumbfounded state.

"Hahaha! That was really shocking. Well, it's not like we should make a move and separate _them_, right? Like in those tear jerker weeknight soap opera?"

The rain guardian spoke in his usual easy-going way while scratching the back of his head.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO SAY TO THE EXTREME!"

Shouting with all his might while clenching his fist up on mid-air, no doubt he's definitely the extreme sun guardian.

"Then shut your damn mouth turf head if you don't have anything to say!"

"WHAT IS THAT OCTOPUS-HEAD? DON'T MAKE ME EXTREMELY ANGRY, I'M STILL IN SHOCK!"

"Now, now Gokudera and Sasagawa-sempai calm down."

Yamamoto, who was seated between the two pumped up hot heads, laughed lightly and placed his hands in-front of his two friends.

"Thanks, Yamamoto."

Their Boss sighed heavily before someone caught his attention.

"Good grief. I just wish that there will be no casualties in _their _moments together." A boy around fifteen added while shoving his bangs away his face.

Worry creeping on his nerves; the brunet instantly disagreed to his thunder guardian,

"La-Lambo! Don't say such things! M-Mukuro, I'm not in the mood to make plans right now, can you suggest something that we could do to investigate about this?"

His not-so-eased gaze caught the mismatched eyes of Mukuro.

Grinning, the illusionist finally suggested,

"Well then, how about we launch a _reconnaissance mission_? That would be fun…"

But before the sweating brunet gave his response, the dynamite user opened his mouth to disagree,

"That's lame pineapple—I mean Mukuro!"

A murderous glare flashed from his heterochromatic colleague telling Gokudera do-not-call-me-pineapple-or-I'll-kill-you-now made him stop his respiration for a split second before continuing his argument.

"W-well, I was just saying that things would be easier if you'll just enter the woman's mind to confirm this freaking information!"

The blue-haired Italian turned his head away from the Storm and responded with his eyelids closed,

"I can't. I already destroyed _our _contract. In fact the information itself was from _her_. Now what I just wanted to confirm is how far _he_ is serious about _this_."

"A-ah… I see." The silver-head just bowed his head from resignation.

"I know!" All heads focused their attention at the swordsman, who in turn flashed his wide smile as he smashed his fist on his palm.

"How about we lock _them _up in a room and watch what will happen!"

Gokudera gained again his spirit and shouted at Yamamoto,

"You baseball idiot, use your coconut will 'ya! What will you do if the _woman_ was suddenly killed by the _freak_, in case the humor is not true? That will be a big trouble!"

Chuckling, the sword-wielder scratched again the back of his head and while nodding at the storm guardian. Sasagawa Ryohei suddenly stood up and spilled out his suggestion, full-force!

"HOW ABOUT WE SETTLE THIS BY THE USE OF OUR FISTS? ANY EXTREME SITUATION LIKE THIS WOULD BE SOLVED BY A MAN-TO-MAN MATCH!" He threw his fist up energetically while surrounded with that burning aura.

"Shut your freaking damn mouth, TURF-HEAD! Your suggestion is as useless as your _extreme _lines!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAID OCTOPUS HEAD?"

"Onii-san, Gokudera-kun please stop that!" Still confused with what to do, Tsuna forced his consciousness to get out of his disarrayed thoughts to calm his two exploding guardians down.

Although his patience is close to burning out, Mukuro still maintained that playful smirk and attempted to shut the hell out of the extreme boxer.

"Sasagawa, would you slump back to your seat and get rid of that ridiculous suggestion?"

Tsuna's danger senses are now tingling badly. He hurriedly mediated between the two arguing guardians. After around 45 earsplitting minutes, the tension between them finally subsided, luckily with only a few vases destroyed and a couple of expensive paintings crushed into pieces.

The Vongola boss let out a sigh of relief. Thank goodness, the room was not destroyed and the guardians are now looking to him intently. He decided to break the ice and announced his decision,

"It's decided then, we will be doing a reconnaissance mission. Our meeting place will be at my office at exactly 8 o'clock AM. Be sure to take enough supply of patience with you, okay? Don't you dare ever forget that, please? And Lambo…"

The teen flinched. Damn it! He was just a few inches away from claiming the victory for being able to sneak out of their boring meeting. Frightened of what his Tsuna-nii might do, he answered stiffly,

"Y-yes?"

"Don't forget to bring some money tomorrow because you're in charge of the refreshments since you want to sneak out…"

"WHAT?"

…

**{ Kenka shite mo, surechigatte mo… Mugamuchuu de hashirinuketa hibi… :D }**

…

The next morning, they found themselves cramped inside a black Ferrari Giordano. Well, at least they were only five of them, because at the last minute Mukuro phoned Tsuna, telling the brunet that he had some important appointment to attend to.

"That pineapple bastard sure is witty."

Gokudera aggregately spoke as he viewed the road from their moving car.

"YEAH MUKURO IS EXTREMELY WEIRD!"

Gokudera flashed a 'WTF?' face to Ryohei for being noisy, to the extreme.

"Hahaha! Mukuro said he'll need to fix something important so let's just leave him like that!" Urged Yamamoto, who was seated in between the Strom and Sun yet again.

"Stupidera and Turf Head, I think both of you should be thankful that the pineapple freak was out today, or else the four of you would look like sardines packed tightly together in their can there." Lambo stated plainly while trying to remove something from his right ear. He sat comfortably at the front seat beside the driver, which was none other than Tsuna.

"Damn this idiot cow! Would you like me to blow your head up so that I can seat there?" A warning from the storm guardian echoed in their ears while he attempted to summon his Flame Arrow. On the other hand, Lambo shrieked in horror. However, Tsuna managed to shut them up in time. Thank goodness, the young boss thought for a second there that his car will be toasted for good.

"Don't worry about Mukuro," Tsuna assured him, "beside this is _just_ a simple spying mission, isn't it? We can pull this off even without him, just cooperate and listen to my orders, okay? And please, no arguing of any sort…" Though it seemed like a request, it was really an order from their Boss. Reborn should rejoice, he has reared yet another good (and sometimes cranky) Mafia boss…

A few minutes of tranquil car ride have passed, no traffic, no hassle, no loud mouths arguing. Tsuna and his crew were thirty minutes early than the "supposed meeting time" at their _targets' _"supposed rendezvous place". They parked their car, of course as per stalking mission's protocol, meters away from their subject's meeting point…

"Juudaime, since we arrived here in front of the _girl's_ condominium way too early than expected…", the silver haired Mafioso paused and reached for his pair of reading glasses and two long folders.

"…let's just do a review on our _targets'_ profiles, shall we? Information is certainly the best weapon at times like this."

Since the next thirty minutes might bring him a huge dose of invulnerable, today's driver of the crew (well, he liked the job though, he was the one who volunteered to drive after all…) expressed his absolute approval of the storm's proposal.

As expected, the eyes of the Storm Guardian glimmered in utmost appreciation to his Boss and were more than delighted to do his task of feeding them the necessary information about their _targets_.

The happy guardian (with now an invisible waggling tail behind him) pushed his glasses up, and cleared his throat as he begun to read the contents of the file.

"First target: Chrome Dokuro. Age: 23 years old. Gender: Female, duh. Height: 165 cm. Weight: 44 kg. Position: Vongola Family Mist Guardian. Flame: Mist…"

"WE KNOW THAT THINGS ALREADY TO THE EXTREME!"

"Turf head's right Stupidera, you're just wasting your saliva, well, it was worthless either way…"

"SHUT THE HELL UP! Little things are also of great importance! You nutheads will never understand that!"

Oh no, here they go again. Tsuna desperately wanted to throw each one of them out of the car to give them some unforgettable and valuable lesson. However, he decided against it and just let it pass. Instead, he directed his slight frustration at the hopeless condition of his guardians by face palming.

Luckily, Yamamoto unknowingly did his Boss and best friend a favor by calming the three erupting-like-Mount-Vesuvius people down.

"Che. Indolent idiots. If you don't want to listen then don't! As if you'll understand this. I don't care…" Suddenly, Gokudera's annoyed aura changed into a gentle one when he turned his attention to the Vongola boss, for you-know-what-is-it reason.

"ehem… Okay, it seems that this Dokuro woman is not that dangerous, well, uhm… because her company today was the _real_ trouble… you don't wanna mess up with that one…"

The four other persons present nodded simultaneously, and with that Gokudera got the urge to open the second folder and announced the contents of it.

"So I will just summarize Chrome Dokuro's profile, well, her specialty are attacks with the help of illusions of high caliber, as you all know. She is also well-trained in close and mid-range combat using her trident, courtesy from her training under our next target…"

The Storm halted for a second to push his glassed up for the second time, still in that nerdy fashion.

"Next subject and the _highly_ dangerous one: Hibari Kyoya. Age: 26 years old. Height: 175 cm. Weight: 69 kg. Position: Vongola Family Cloud Guardian and leader of the Foundation, affiliated with Namimori Middle School Disciplinary Committee… geez, this freak can't get over from his childhood…"

The brunet just chuckled at his friend slash subordinate's remark. Yamamoto, well just being the Yamamoto we all know, also laughed with his heart's contents at the dynamite user's inserted joke (though in fact everything seems to be a joke to him, really…) while Ryohei just shook his head and whined to himself his expression of agreement. About Lambo, the bad news is he just fell asleep. Great, it was certainly good news for the boss, one less burden there for Sawada Tsunayoshi.

The silver-head cleared his throat to stop the swordsman's laughing, and at last went on reading the file…

"Flame: Cloud and his weapons are these tonfas which date back way back when we were just wimpy middle schoolers…" Four-eyes tried to suppress his laugh, "…and his fighting style was simply to 'bite weak people to death', uhm… I think the rest should be based from our experiences with him…"

Yamamoto laughed again, while the others, including Gokudera himself, gulped as some horrific memories concerning their experiences with Hibari flashed in front of their mind eye…

It was not so hard to discover that the profiles of the Storm Guardian just read were all useless, seriously what's the point of gathering information about their targets if they were their comrades? Tsuna was not dumb to realize that, however he cannot let the spirits of his zealous and loyal right-hand man down. Never mind, at least he managed to kill some tedious time.

Nerdy Gokudera closed the folders and placed them again on his briefcase, with a wide smile plastered on his face because of the (seemingly) valuable service that he have done for Juudaime.

On the other hand, the Rain folded his arms with a stain of confusion was evident on his façade. Yes, you read it right, for the first time in the history of histories, Yamamoto displayed a confused expression. What a feat! The Vongola Boss, who was now leaning side wards to get a better view of hhis three guardians at the back seat, did not missed that rare sight and questioned his trusted buddy for displaying such a face.

"Well, Tsuna, you see… why do we really need to follow Chrome-san and Hibari-sempai on their _date_ today? Hahaha! My old man always tells me that private matters should not be intrigued in any way. Just remembered his words of wisdom…"

"YEAH, I EXTREMELY AGREE WITH YOU YAMAMOTO! Sawada, why don't we just let Hibari be?"

Though the air conditioner's already in its lowest possible temperature, the temper of some silver-head with a weird octopus-like hairstyle was burning up because of sheer irritation. Sheer irritation to the two muscle heads who were, in his own accord, daring to question Juudaime's decisions and orders.

"You two mindless muscle heads will never understand matters like this! Hibari, that biting anti-herbivore tonfa freak, is no ordinary person! He is a battle maniac who loves beating the hell out of people for the sole reason that…"

The Storm imitated the murderous aura of the former prefect, "_…You are crowding. I'll bite you to death._"

Tsuna felt shivers down his spine and at the same time he was amused at Gokudera's impersonation of the person-in-question today.

The Storm continued his raging explanation while pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose, still emitting that I'm-one-heck-of-a-genius aura.

"As I was saying… Ah, where was I? Oh yes. YOU TWO MUSCLEHEADS ARE REALLY NARROW MINDED! That bastard, ever since the world began, only loved to salvage people. That is his pleasure. But now, that pineapple bastard is telling us that Hibari actually courted that Dokuro woman and now, she's his damn GIRLFRIEND? What the hell? REALLY THE HELL FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!"

Gokudera can sometimes sound like your mother with a mouth comparable to a Gatling gun, really.

Lambo finally woke up from his slumber, thanks to Gokudera's shrill and scorching hot explanation.

"Stupidera, I did not understand a thing. Moreover, who are you to disturb the almighty Lambo-sama's sleep?" The teen tried to rub these words on the Storm Guardian's face in between his yawns.

Strike one for Gokudera!

"Hahaha! Your unusually talkative today Gokudera, but I did not understand a thing from what you said. Would you mid explaining it again for me?"

The Rain Guardian responded to the beyond-irritated silver-haired Mafioso in his normal easy-going and joyful manner. Unfortunately, his wide smile was not appreciated by the other soul and instead Gokudera interpreted it as way to mock him… Strike two!

"YOUR EXPLANATION IS EXTREMELY WEIRD OCTOPUS-HEAD! EXPLAIN IT BETTER, WOULD YOU?"

Nodding his head, the Sun Guardian added the above demand to the baseball-player-turned-assassin's request.

Okay, that's it for Gokudera, STRIKE THREE!

"Onii-san, Yamamoto… uhm… the reason why we are following them today is because I want to make sure that the rumor about them is 100% true… besides, Hibari-san is a person unlikely to someone ask out so… in short I'm worried for Chrome…"

The Mafia boss mumbled, hoping that Kami-sama hears his plead to calm this hostile ambiance surrounding them.

But before Ryohei gives again his extreme comment and as well as Yamamoto's chuckle, Lambo suddenly called everyone's attention to the car's windows…

"He's coming… Hibari's coming! Look, isn't that his car?"

And so they looked, and they saw it! It's indeed the Honda Advance care of their target—I mean, Hibari's car.

They were all convinced that it was indeed Hibari's car, because of first—the car is a Honda one, the Cloud was the only one who loves Japanese brand cars among the guardians. Second—it was _precisely_ following the speed limit on that avenue, no more, no less. (And in case you're wondering on how they have figured that thing out, it was because geeky Gokudera were ever prepared, and brought a speedometer just in case…). Lastly—behind the car was that sticker of with the emblem of Namimori, that final blow information was highly convincing!

Gokudera hurriedly grabbed his high-tech binoculars and lent it to his boss. The brunet threw all of his second thoughts away and placed the gadget before his eyes. He was like an RSS feed with immediate updates about the movements and weird actions of the Cloud.

"Juudaime? What's happening? Can you see it clearly?"

The Storm wondered as he leaned forward to his boss' seat.

"SAWADA! I WANT TO SEE IT!"

Placing his folded arms and resting his chin on the driver's seat inclination, Ryohei extremely blocked Gokudera's view of his priced boss.

"Damn it Turf Head! Get your butt out of my view! Slump back there would ya!"

"Hahaha! You guys are as energetic as ever! Sasagawa-sampai, Gokudera don't worry Tsuna will feed us with the happenings!"

"Lambo-san is bored to death! I don't really care about this stupid love game of Chrome and Hibari…"

"Stupid cow, would you like to see death for real?"

"Tsuna-nii-san! Stupidera threatens me! He said he'll kill me!"

"Guys, be quiet, Hibari-san's still inside the condominium building…"

As if they were silenced by the passing angels, the four strident guardians forgot their glitches with each other and listened intently to Tsuna.

"…it's been a minute now, he's still there..."

"Sawada, maybe Hibari just misses Chrome to the extreme that's why he's dropping by, I always do that to Hana whenever I'm coming back from a long mission…"

"Haha, so if that's the case then Mukuro's information wasn't true after all?"

"Che, muscleheads. Why don't you try sometimes the functions of your common sense? If Hibari would stay longer he should've used the parking space! But he just parked the car in front so…"

"Stupidera, for once you were right!"

"Of course, I will be right… Hey quit calling me with that crap alias!"

"Guys, Hibari-san's now walking out of the building…wait! Chrome's with him…OH, WHAT'S THIS?"

"What is it, Juudaime let me see!"

The (gossip boy) Gokudera grabbed the binoculars swiftly from Tsuna's now trembling hands. The Storm's jaws dropped as he turned the zoom knob of the binoculars to its highest possible range.

"WHAT IS IT OCTOPUS HEAD TO MAKE YOU GAPE LIKE A PUFFER FISH THERE? WAS IT THAT EXTREME?"

"Holy crap! Hibari's with Chrome… and… a-and they were holding hands while walking! Oh my freaking damn goodness…"

Really Gokudera, you should try reading "How to Control your Machine gun-like Bad Mouth for Dummies"…

"What a colorful language you have there, Stupidera! Would you mind limiting your words to those acceptable to teens like me?"

"Shut the darn mouth now Stupid Cow! More importantly, Juudaime! Please start the car now! Oh my freaking goodness, oh my smoking dynamites! This is the first time I saw that tonfa freak opening a car's door for someone herbivorous like that Dokuro woman! Che, even bad boys like him sure how to treat girls, he is a Casanova!"

"Gokudera-kun, please go back to your seat now, I'm going to start the engine!"

"U-understood, Juudaime!"

And so they have fastened their seat belts and proceeded in the second phase of their little stalking mission…

…

**{ Ikutsu toki ga nagaretemo! :D }**

…

The Vongola Boss's emotions were mixed up at the moment. Was he supposed to feel happy for discovering that Hibari-san has a hidden 'gentleness' despite his 'I'll bite you to death' nature? Or should he be more anxious this action of the Cloud Guardian? Sure it was so overwhelming to know that he harbors some 'feelings' (Uhm, crush? Romantic attraction? LOVE?) to Chrome but what if it was just a scheme or some 'stepping stone' to get something out of the female guardian. Then, following that assumption, what the heck is that something? Scratch that, why is dealing with Hibari's always this troublesome!

"HEY SAWADA! We know now that the information of them dating is EXTEMELY true. Do we really need to still follow them?"

"Tsuna, I want to go home!"

"Oh? Are we playing car race with Hibari? That sounds fun!"

"…"

Surprisingly, the Storm was not raging at the moment. He is still in the state of shock courtesy of the events he had witnessed a while ago. That was a real shocker! Okay, at least to him who believed until the last moment before that BOMB was unleashed to him…

"I-I'm still worried about the two of them, and as the Boss… I think it's my responsibility to make sure that this turns out to be okay…"

Answered Tsuna, while focusing his eyes on the black car that they were tailing, making sure that they were far enough to be noticed by the Cloud and Mist.

"Tsuna, admit it you just want to gossip about Hibari-san's date, do you?"

The driver somehow sweat dropped at the brat's question…

On the other car…

"T-Thank you, Hibari—I mean Kyoya-san for fetching me from my condominium…"

The girl with silky blue locks shyly uttered to the man beside her. Her head was tilted downwards while she played with that handkerchief clasped in between her hands.

Unknown to her, the raven-haired flashed a small smile for a split second due to the girl's shy and at the same time sweet way of expressing her gratitude towards him. He was fortunate that she did not notice him making that face.

Chrome Dokuro is now blushing furiously, for she really did not expected that the most eligible bachelor in the whole Mafia underground, Hibari Kyoya, would gain such interest on her and even asked her to go on a couple of dates with him.

Hibari, in turn, was truly amused with Chrome's blushing façade. This herbivore sure entertains him well these past days…

After a few minutes of silence, the Cloud Guardian called the attention of the other soul, with his gaze still fixed at the road.

"There was nothing to be thankful for."

"Eh?" Her lone eye now expressed confusion to the skylark's statement.

But before the girl can spit out her query, he already continued his misunderstood sentence…

"…because that's how a gentleman should behave towards a lady, right? I bet herbivores don't know that…"

Chrome smiled sweetly to him,

"I guess I'm one lucky herbivore then to know that…"

The Cloud Guardian smirked upon hearing the illusionist's answer. Well, she is really one damn lucky girl, being in a date him is definitely too good to be true, and that is now the very reason why the frantic and anxious Tsuna and company are now following them…

**{ Mune ni hikaru takara mono! :D }**

"Juudaime! The tonfa freak's car is now halting in front of that…sushi house?"

The Storm desperately wanted to laugh, but what do you know! His shock prevailed and that made him to stutter the last two words in his statement.

"Knowing Hibari-san, he must be the one who picked this place as their…dating place?"

Tsuna felt his heart stop for a moment there. This is so good to be true. He tried to rub his hazel orbs in an attempt to brush off this thing he's now witnessing. But much to his disappointment, as in TOTAL disappointment, he's not seeing things.

"Look Gokudera, told you Chrome will be alright with Hibari-sempai. They are now getting out of the car… Oh!"

The grinning like crazy Yamamoto pointed his index finger to the car which was a few meters away from their parking place (they are just too far enough… enough to hide from Hibari's wrath if they are discovered).

They all saw it. And, they can't believe their eyes. What was it? Hibari opening the car for Chrome.

Not surprising, eh? Oops, I forgot to say that he even stretched his hand to the female guardian and helped her step out of the vehicle, princess-style.

However, this was nothing compared to the next scenes their eyes came to witness that left it popping out of their sockets. After Chrome gained her footing, Hibari grabbed Chrome's indigo Hermes bag and carried it while he threw his left arm around the girl's delicate shoulders as they enter the sushi shop's wooden yet elegant sliding door…

"THAT WAS EXTREME!"

"Hahaha! Told you we should not stick our noses into private matters…"

"Oh my freaking goodness, this is the first time I saw the tonfa freak like that… and also the first time the pineapple bastard told us the truth…"

"That was a scoop! _Click. Click_. Finally, Lambo-sama could now get a revenge to Hibari for biting me to death every time…" The teen sneered evilly at the thought of _revenge._

"A-and what's more Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto, Lambo and Onii-san… the w-whole restaurant is _reserved_ for today, see the sign?"

"Oh no Juudaime! How are we going to go inside the sushi shop if it is reserved? Damn tonfa freak, making things complicated for us!"

"Good grief Stupidera, now your common sense thingy is now backfiring on you, use it now! Of course that man doesn't like _crowding_ that's why he did that, end of story…"

And again for the nth time, Gokudera his temper…

"Stupid Cow!" The angry Storm's fist smashed the Thunder's head.

"WAAAAHHHH! Tsuna help me! Gokudera's hurting me again! UWAAAAAA!"

He grabbed the collar of the now-crying-like-a-baby teen and acted like he would thrust him out of the car…

…but before that…

"WAAHHHH! Don't do that, I don't have any money with me! I can't commute! Don't throw me out of the car! I'll do anything Tsuna! WAAAHHH! This can't be happening to Lambo-sama!"

Gokudera's eyes flashed wickedly, as if an idea to torture the Thunder guardian came upon him…

"You heard that, Juudaime? He'll do _anything_ you want. We need to spy on the tonfa freak and that Dokuro woman, right? Why don't you just send him inside the restaurant to watch their actions, what do you think Juudaime?"

"WHAAAAT STUPIDERA? DO YOU SERIOUSLY WANT ME TO GET KILLED?"

…

**{ Kuchizusamu MELODY… Taisetsuna FAMILY :D }**

**A/N: **Yipee! Thanks for reading this incredibly long chapter until the end! XD Sorry if that burned your eye! I just wanted every feeling in this story to be in detail. Well, I don't know when will I be able to write the next parts (though my mind already processed the ending, LOL…) due to school and school and school… T.T Like it? Have something to suggest or nitpick? Please leave that in my pineapple drop box! (To send something in my pineapple drop box, just click that 'Review This Chapter' thingy there!)


End file.
